


Enchanted By My Thighs, Bro?

by Scarcettwo



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betting Pool, Football, Glee - Freeform, Locker Room, M/M, playlists, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarcettwo/pseuds/Scarcettwo
Summary: “This isn’t some bullshit glee Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga shit,” Reggie said.“The fact that I don’t understand that sentence tells me that you watched a lot of glee,” Archie said.“Don’t fuck with me Andrews I know you watched it with Betty faithfully every week.”“Betty’s my friend,” Archie said.“So you don’t deny it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks reggiemantled :) hope you like it!

“What do you think he’s listening to?” Moose asked. 

Archie looked up from tying his shoe. “What?” 

“Reggie,” Moose said. “He’s on fire.” 

Reggie was sprinting around the track, his feet barely touching the ground, eating up yards with seeming indifference. 

“What’s his playlist?” Trev asked. “Cause damn, there’s no way that’s anything but a pump up jam.” 

When Reggie slowed to a halt, nearly half the football team was standing off the side, discussing in low voices. 

They all fell silent when they noticed he’d stopped. 

“Bet you twenty bucks you can’t figure out his playlist,” Moose muttered. 

“What’s up guys?” Reggie asked, grinning broadly. “Enchanted by my thighs? Ha! That rhymed.” 

He walked off, apparently done with his workout. Archie glanced at his thighs. They were pretty enchanting. 

“What was that about twenty bucks?” Archie asked, tearing his eyes away from Reggie and looking at Moose instead. 

“Everyone sticks five bucks in the pot,” the Captain announced. “First to figure it out without directly asking gets the pot.” 

“I’m in,” Moose said. 

“We need rules,” Trev pointed out. 

They ended up with two rules: 

Rule one, no asking outright. Simple enough. 

Rule two, no stealing or invading privacy. Harder. Archie couldn’t “mix up” their phones by accident. 

“So, Reggie, you’re chipper today,” Moose said awkwardly. Archie stifled a laugh as Reggie turned around to look at him. 

“You okay bro? You’re acting a little weird,” Reggie said. “Got a fever or something?” 

“No, I’m just saying you’re in a good mood. Some chick say something?” Moose said, which was a better cover than Archie had expected. 

He took a little longer pulling his socks off so he could keep listening. 

“Chicks are always saying something,” Reggie said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Archie couldn’t help but snort. 

“You got something to say?” Reggie asked, looking down at him imperiously. 

“I just think the something they’re always saying is ‘no’,” Archie said with a shrug. 

“Good one bro,” Moose fist-bumped him. 

… 

Stage one initiated. Get into Reggie’s good graces. That meant no making jokes whenever he said anything. Then maybe he would be in close enough to be told, or guess. 

“How’s that band thing going?” Moose asked, filling his lunch tray with more food than a person should be able to eat. 

“I mean I’ve got some people, but there’s something missing, you know?” Archie said. 

“Hot chicks, that’s what you’re missing,” Reggie said, with what he probably thought was a sage nod. 

“What, so Betty and Veronica aren’t hot now?” Archie asked. 

“There’s nothing else to miss,” Reggie shrugged. “Except talent.” 

“Ohhhhh!!!” Reggie and Moose crowed, high fiving 

Archie swallowed his response. 

All day he just smiled and nodded, until just before football practice Reggie pulled him aside. 

“You alright bro?” Reggie asked, an uncharacteristic level of concern on his face. 

“What?” Archie shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” 

“Okay, but if you need to talk though like, I’m here man,” Reggie said, then clapped him on the shoulder and headed out to the field. 

* * *

Five bucks was more than worth it, because his teammates were making absolute fools of themselves, tripping over themselves to ask what Reggie’s favorite song, or the last concert he’d gone to, or, memorably, if he could have any musician release an underwear brand, which one he would pick. He and Reggie were running passes and throwing back and forth while other 

Finally, coach threw his clipboard down on the ground in frustration. “I need you all to FOCUS!” he yelled. “Stop gossiping like a bunch of moms at a book club and play football!” 

Archie guiltily shuffled his feet, even though he hadn’t been talking. 

“Mantle, you can leave early, since you were the only one actually practicing, despite everyone else bothering you,” Coach said. 

  
“Sweet, thanks Coach,” Reggie said, and took off his helmet. His hair was sweaty and sticking up at all angles. He ruffled his hand through it. For some reason it looked really good. 

“See you losers later, maybe you’ll stop slacking,” Reggie stuck out his tongue and sauntered back to the locker rooms. 

Archie grumbled and picked up the football he’d dropped when coach had yelled. 

“Andrews, you can leave as well,” Coach said. “As you were the only person not participating in the pestering.” 

“Thank you coach,” Archie said, and headed into the locker room. 

Reggie was already in the shower, and Archie could hear faint singing as he undressed. This was his chance! He could see what Reggie was singing, and that would most likely be what was on his playlist! Or blackmail him into telling him about the playlist. Archie blinked. Maybe this was going too far. He crept over by the showers and peered around the corner. 

“Dancing in the mirror, and singing in the shower,” Reggie sang, holding up his hand like there was a microphone in it. 

OH 

MY 

GOD 

Archie just stood and listened, too surprised to even move. 

“La da di la da da la da daa! Dancing in the mirror!” Reggie was dancing. Archie felt like he’d transcended his mortal body. He was practically astral projecting. This was the funniest thing he’d ever experienced in his entire life.This was like Christmas and his birthday, and Halloween rolled into one. This was his “Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret” moment. He could die happy. 

“Holy shit dude!” Reggie shrieked. Archie’d been spotted. 

“Sorry!” Archie tried to run away but Reggie pushed him up against a wall, arm flat against his neck, knees keeping him trapped against the cold tiles. Archie’s nerves were all on fire. Reggie was wet from the shower, water droplets clinging to his chest. 

“How much did you hear?” Reggie demanded 

“Enough,” Archie said, lifting up his chin stubbornly best he could and feigning confidence. “I want you in my band.” 

“What?” Reggie asked. 

“We need you. You’re the missing piece to it. We need more variety in our members.” 

“This isn’t some bullshit glee Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga shit,” Reggie said. 

“The fact that I don’t understand that sentence tells me that you watched a lot of glee,” Archie said. 

“Don’t fuck with me Andrews I know you watched it with Betty faithfully every week.” 

“Betty’s my friend,” Archie said. 

“So you don’t deny it.” 

“We stopped after a couple seasons, I feel like you went much farther than necessary.” 

“Man, you didn’t even watch the Cory Monteith memorial episode?” Reggie said. 

“Of course I watched that episode I’m not a monster.” 

“It was so sad.” 

“Betty cried.” 

“So did my mom.” 

“Alright, let’s agree to never speak of this again.” 

“Deal.” 

  
“You’re still joining my band,” Archie said. 

“Fine,” Reggie said. “I’ll join your lame band.” 

“Do you listen to that song while exercising?” Archie asked. “Is that why you’re so pumped up?” 

“Maybe,” Reggie said. 

“You let me listen to your playlist I’ll split the money with you fifty fifty.” 

“What money?” 

“The team was asking you those questions so they could figure out your workout playlist. Everyone put in five dollars.” 

“Okay, my playlist is mostly Beyonce and Ariana Grande,” Reggie said. “Not a big deal.” 

“Ariana Grande?” Archie asked. “ _Really_ ?” 

“Damn, no wonder your band sucks if you don’t have any appreciation for her. Ariana is talented as hell. Fuck you.” 

“Speaking of,” Archie said. 

Reggie blinked, seeming to remember that their naked bodies were pressed together against the wall in a shower stall and that he was a flex away from choking Archie. 

“Oh, right,” Reggie said, letting go. 

“I didn’t say let go,” Archie said. 

“Wait, a bet? Does that mean the team wasn’t watching me run because they think I’m hot?” Reggie asked. “That’s such a blow to my self esteem.” 

“Did you just, not hear what I said, or did you just ignore me?” Archie looked at him incredulously. 

“Oh no, I heard you, I just wanted to clarify. Now,” Reggie winked at him, “do you wanna build my self-esteem back up?” 


End file.
